Quote vs. Mega Man
Quote (Cave Story) X Megaman.png|BMHKain Quote (Cave Story) X Megaman Retraux Ver..png|BMHKain (Because I felt like it...) backgrounder (50).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Quote vs Megaman is a What If? episode of DEATH BATTLE Description Cave Story VS Megaman! After many fights with those completely unrelated with him, Megaman finally finds a worthy challenge that has so much in common with the Blue Bomber, it's ridiculous. Will Quotes Guns (And Sword- wait, wha?) overpower Megaman's Hard drive of its Robot Master battle data, or will the Blue Bomber's near endless amount of fights prove too much for the Scout under the Monicker: "Mr. Traveler?" Disclaimer NOTE: This is yet another MEGAMAN based DEATH BATTLE. With so many already, If you're sick of this concept as it is currently, get, the hell out. If you don't mind one more, or always wanted to see someone new enter the fray, go right ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Interlude Boomstick: Robots are the future of civilization indeed. Wiz: We've seen them EVERYWHERE; Movies, Video Games, even Literature. Boomstick: But one robot has been in our hearts and memories for years. Wiz: But one newcomer will try, and rise to the ranks and prove who is the prince of the Machines. Boomstick: That newcomer is Quote, otherwise known by his other alias: "Mr. Traveler." Wiz: And Megaman. No comment there. Boomstick: These guys have more in common than the rest that the Blue Bomber has fought! Wiz: Because Megaman has over 70 Robot Master abilities, we've reduced them to what he could use in SSB4, custom move, or not. Also, Rush, or even Beat will not help Everyone's favorite old-school robot due to outside influence regulations. As for Quote, His arsenal will somewhat be based on Cave Story's Best End, so don't try and expect the Polar Star to be used this time. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Quote Wiz: Long ago on an unnamed Island, an epic conflict waged on such a place. The heroic scouts were tasked in claiming the Demon Crown from the evil Miakid. As this task failed and the island in ruins, simply claiming the crown became a lost cause. Only two scouts were capable of ending this fight; Curly Brace, and Quote. As they arrived on the island, only to see mass carnage, and Miakid responsible for all this, it was 2 vs 1 for what's left for the island. Ultimately, evil prevailed, despite the wounds Miakid was dealt, and Curly, and Quote were forced into comatose for ten years. Boomstick: Damn. I feel bad for all those robots, not being able to kill a single overlord, and leaving two others nearly dead. Wiz: Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko Date, AKA The Doctor, the newest wearer of the Demon Crown was already plotting something terrifying involving some kind of bunny like species called Mimigas, alongside his cronies: Balrog, some toaster machine like thing that focuses on a never give up attitude. Boomstick: And is a COMPLETE IDIOT! Wiz: And Misery, the daughter of Jenka, who not only mistreated her, but Misery herself is CLEARLY more competent than her punching bag himself, Balrog. Boomstick: Oh, look! Someone who agrees! Wiz: Fastfoward 10 years later, Quote awoke without any memory of that war simply to find that the only weapon that is still around is the Polar Star, Quote's first gun of choice. Boomstick: BUT, since we're dealing with the Best End, we aren't going to use it! Sorry hardcore fans of this game, we like the Polar Star ourselves, but it needs to be upgraded eventually... Wiz: The upgrade in question is the Spur. Unlike other weapons, the Spur requires the holding of the trigger to level up. This is NOT a weapon you can simply gain experience with. Quote HAS to hold the trigger, and not get hit. But the result is worth it, as it continuously gets more powerful in the process. Boomstick: Still worried? Don't, as the Spur is definitely worth using in the hands of those who want to kick ASS! Wiz: The Super Missile Launcher can only be obtained if you have the Missile Launcher, and you defeat Balrog the 4th, and final time, unless that upgrade is sealed in the chest with a charm, impossible to open afterwards. This is Full Salvo in a gun, harder to level up, but way more powerful than a typical double hand gun. Boomstick: And considering Mr. Traveler hate's the Little Residency, we decided on the Blade for more efficiency! Wiz: This isn't your average sword you see in more realistic sources, for it has the Soul of an ally that has fallen, only to have his spirit embedded inside the saber. Boomstick: Whoever died in battle (It's King.) honestly wanted to die by the sword, and for what honor for those rabbit things are! Wiz: The Bubbline can shoot up to 15 Bubbles at one time, orbiting Quote as the trigger is held. Let go, all the bubbles held by that point will strike at the enemy! Boomstick: Thought being in a shower trying to use a slippery bar of soap was bad- Wait, we've all gotten used to it, right? Wiz: And considering you will never get the Snake unless you trade the Polar Star, ALONGSIDE the Fireball, the last of select 5 Wepons is the Fireball. Boomstick: While this weapon is crap, compared to the rest of Quotes arsenal, its fireballs can pierce through enemies, and has endless ammunition! Yo, Wiz! Why don't you try some "Dance Dance Immolation?" Wiz: N-No! Not after my Hazmat suit was on fire! I couldn't get out of it on my own. Boomstick: The Booster v2.0 can be obtained sometime after saving Curly Brace from drowning. Poor girly bot, she needs a hug or two... Wiz: Aside from hugging a soulless being, once this version of the Booster is used, you can fly forwards, backwards, upwards, or downwards. Boomstick: HEY! Curly needs some empathy from a life sc-''' Hazama: Soul, or not, if it was created by human hands, then obviously, it was meant to be used as a tool by humans! '''Boomstick: OK! I give! BlazBlue is cool! Now will you shut up now?! Wiz: This kind of Arsenal helped "Mr. Traveler" through many places; the Bush lands, the Islands' many Labyrinths, even Hell itself! Boomstick: I bet a million bucks Satan would be frightened by this little machine! Wiz: Enough Anti-Semitics! Anyways, Quote can be shot ALOT of times and still pull his weight. He has a mastery of the Booster, his 5 weapons, and has a cool head- Boomstick: Speaking of heads, Quote's hat-''' Wiz: Do I have to keep saying no? It looks nothing like Ah Ketchum's hat! Anyways, Quote was capable of defeating Balrog not once but 4 separate occasions. '''Boomstick: And that's before both the Spur, AND Super Missile Launcher!!! Wiz Megaman DEATH BATTLE Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles